Young Girl
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: Who says falling for someone at your school is bad? Well, when it's your English teacher, it could get a little bad... Not to mention illegal! Inspired by the Glee Cast's cover of Young Girl/Don't Stand So Close To Me. R&R?
1. First Day Of School

**Hello, Lovelies! Yes, I started ANOTHER fanfiction. I talked about this one in one of my other fanfictions, and said that this is something different for me, and I wanted some feedback. Overwhelmingly, people said I should upload it. And since it's November 11, 2011/11-11-11 where I live, I decided I should just because it's supposed to be the luckiest day of the century. Hopefully it'll be lucky for me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Young Girl<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Fang<p>

* * *

><p>Another day, another boring day at school. Wow, that sounded a lot like a thought from the typical junior high student. But alas, I'm no junior high student. I'm twenty-eight and the youngest teacher at North Valley High. Been teaching here for six years. Graduated college when I was twenty-two.<p>

Unfortunately, though, I've yet to find any sort of 'fun' at school. Having to say the same thing twelve times a day to a bunch of bratty kids who don't give a damn about what you have to say is excruciating.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a great and safe summer, and will enjoy at least this class this year. My name is Mr. King- it's written on the board in case you forget- and I'll be your English 12 teacher this year. Welcome to North Valley High." I said, attempting a smile as I walked into classroom 254, a.k.a the classroom I've taught in since I started teaching here.<p>

This kids this year seemed alright, At least, that's what my first impression told me.

Well, all but a few students. One of which looked like she'd already fallen asleep.

Her feet were kicked up onto her desk, her thin arms crossed over her stomach, a blue baseball cap lay on top of her blonde hair clad head, covering the front of her face.

"Hey, Blondie, wake up! Take the hat off and feet off the desk." I ordered, waiting until she'd done so to start my lecture on what to expect this year.

"My name is Max." Blondie sneered, curling her feet back and stomping them back down onto the floor, tipping her hat up so I could more clearly see her face,

She had dark brown eyes and hair that looked like it couldn't decide what color it wanted to be. It was blonde with red, brown and black streaks in it.

I could already tell she was going to be a difficult one.

I turned my attention away from her and down toward my burgundy colored three-ring binder with attendance sheets in it.

"Let me just take attendance and then we can start with class. And also, if you have any preferred nicknames, tell me so I can make note of them in this book." I said, bending down to open my binder to the paper with the class list for period 6/7.

I opened it and saw that I had ten students in this class.

North Valley isn't a huge school, so ten students is pretty normal.

"Lissa Alvord?" I started.

"Here!" a red-headed girl squeaked from the back of the classroom.

"Sam Berch?"

"Here!" a blonde boy next to Lissa called.

"Tess DeLenord?"

"Here!" a girl behind Max yelled, unnecessarily loudly.

"Ronnie Ford?"

"Here!" a brunette boy called from the back of the class.

"Monique Higgins?"

"Here. But I prefer Nudge. It's because I talk a lot. Just a forewarning." a girl with dark skin and very curly hair assured me from the front left desk of the classroom.

"Angelica Jackson?"

"Here. And I prefer Angel."

I wrote 'Angel' above 'Angelica' and continued down the list.

"Zephyr Jackson?"

"Here. And I prefer Gazzy... Don't ask why."

I took his word for it and kept going.

"J.J Neilson?"

"Here." I barely heard a girl in the way back of the class mumble.

"Dane O'Neil?"

Silence.

"Okay, absent."

I marked that in my book and kept going.

"Maximum Ride?"

"Max." Blondie groaned, leaning her head back on her chair, balancing a pencil on her nose.

"Alright, that's all of you. Now, as I said before, I'm Mr. King. I feel that if I give my students a little background information on myself, it helps ease the whole 'first day' awkwardness. Plus, it gets both you and I out of a day of work," I laughed, sitting half-way on the corner of my desk. "Well, my first name's Nick, but I haven't gone by that in years. Like Gazzy over there, I prefer a name other than my own, which is Fang. And if it were up to me, I'd let you call me that, but it's not, so I can't. I'm twenty-eight years old, been teaching for six years and I love it. I am the only teacher in this school that isn't married or in some kind of relationship, and I'm also the youngest teacher here. When I'm not in school or grading papers, I'm usually writing or out riding my motorcycle. However, that's not often because there's _so _much work to grade. But one thing I don't have to grade is homework, because I don't give it. I hate to grade it and you all hate to do it, so I don't give it. You're welcome." I smiled, glancing out at the class in front of me.

I noticed, behind her baseball cap, Max had a small- but still noticeable- smile playing on her lips.

So maybe she won't be so difficult after all. Maybe.


	2. Max's Notes And The Breakfast Club

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Max, do you think that teacher was hot?" my best friend, Monique Higgins, a.k.a Nudge, asked in the hallway after English class with Mr. King.<p>

"Who? King?" I asked, switching my books out in my locker from my English 12 book to my Biology and Civics books and slamming my locker shut.

"Yeah. I mean, sure he's about eleven years older than us, but he's still smokin'!" Nudge cooed, looking back at Mr. King's classroom.

"I mean, he's not completely unpleasant to look at, but I wouldn't say he's drop dead gorgeous," I answered, muttering to myself, "Maybe just 'drop dead'."

Mr. King already wasn't my favorite teacher. He called me 'Blondie'. I'm not even a freaking blonde! I'm blonde with a ton of other colors streaking through my hair! And I could already tell I was going to be the one student he picks on for the rest of the year. Every teacher I've ever had always picked on one student in the class for the entire year, and I guess I'm Mr. King's choice. Woo-hoo!

"Max! That's so mean! He seemed like a nice guy! And plus, he's twenty-eight and not even married! That's upsetting! I wanna be married by then!" Nudge squealed, running off to her next class, which was in the complete opposite direction from mine. Thank, goodness.

I looked down at my five subject notebook in my hand and noticed my notes from Mr. King's class weren't there. Alright, they weren't notes. They were doodles about how much I hated that class, and if Mr. King saw them, he'd definitely give me detention.

I ran to his class and knocked on the door, noticing he was sitting at his desk, his long black hair draping down in his face.

"Mr. King, did you happen to find my notes from earlier?" I asked, worried he'd seen them.

"Yeah, Max. I did. You hate me that much? You've known me for forty-five minutes." he sighed, standing up, a balled up piece of paper in his hand.

"I hate all of my teachers." was my reply.

"Why though?"

"Why not? They don't care about me. I'm just another face they see every day. I'm no more important to my teachers than the person sitting next to me." I replied, truthfully.

"I care about all of my students. I know I said it in class, but if you ever need anything, academic or non, you can come talk to me. I will never disclose anything my students tell me unless I have to. If you're telling me you're going to kill yourself or hurt someone else, then I have to tell someone, but otherwise, nothing my students say leaves my mouth again. I want my students to feel like I'm someone they can come talk to when they need to."

"Do you extend the same courtesy to me?"

"Of course. And if you're implying that you need someone to talk to, you can come talk to me in detention tomorrow." Mr. King winked, tossing me the balled up paper.

"No, thanks. Well, no thanks to the talking, but I guess I don't have a choice about the detention." I said, skillfully catching the paper.

"Nope."

Mr. King let out a laugh as the bell for class rang through the speakers.

"Need a pass for your next class?" Mr. King asked.

I nodded and followed him over to his desk.

"By the way, Max, I saw on the front of that notebook of yours that you've written out band names... You've got good taste in music. That and I think you were born a little too late for your music taste."

I laughed and glanced down at my notebook. Bands like AC/DC, The White Stripes, Led Zeplin, Def Leopard, The Ramones, Quiet Riot, The Clash, The Runaways, Metallica, The Beetles, and Guns N' Roses covered the front of my notebook.

"Thanks. My mom didn't believe in all the bullshit that's out now. She thought it was a waste of time, so when everyone was learning every word to Justin Timberlake and Hilary Duff songs, I was learning the words to 'Sweet Child O'Mine' and 'Enter Sandman'."

"Well, your mom sounds interesting."

"She was. She was."

"Was?"

"She died last December."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that."

I nodded and waited for Mr. King to finish writing out my pass before I started to leave.

"Hey, Max?" he asked.

I spun around on my heels and turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you say you hated teachers, again?"

"If I may, I'd like to reference to my favorite movie, 'You see us as you want to see us: in the simplest terms, and the most convenient definitions'. We're just students to you."

He looked stunned.

"If you've never seen _The Breakfast Club_, I will come back here tomorrow in detention and soundly kick your ass." I assured him, laughing slightly at his stunnedness.

"I have, I just didn't expect you to have."

"It's my favorite movie."

"Gives me hope that not everyone in this generation has lost all respect for amazing movies like that." Mr. King laughed.

"Not everyone. There's still me!"

"Glad to hear. Get to class, Ms. Ride."

I nodded and left the classroom, yelling, "The next time I have to come in here, I'm crackin' skulls!" imitating Mr. Vernon from _The Breakfast Club._

I heard him laughing as I left, scurrying to my next class.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed again. :D<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	3. Somebody's Gotta Have Some Balls

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>Ugh. Why do I have to spend the next two hours in detention with my least favorite teacher? How in the hell is that fair? Okay, fine, I kind of deserved it, but still! I can't stand Mr. King!<p>

"Afternoon, Max. Sit down in your normal seat." Mr. King told me as he and I both walked into his class after school.

"Yeah, kay." I groaned dropping my already packed backpack onto the floor and kicking my feet up onto my desk as I had yesterday in class.

"Just because it's after school hours doesn't mean you can do whatever you desire, Max." Mr. King sighed, sitting down at his desk.

I completely ignored him and did what I wanted.

At North Valley, during detention, you have two options, you can either do homework or just sit there bored out of your mind. I did neither, technically.

I pulled out my notebook with the various band names on it and began to write on a short "story" I was writing.

It was about a detective who falls in love with a man who was brought into her station under a false lead. It was the first thing that popped into my mind... Plus, I'd been watching an episode of _Law & Order: SVU _when I started writing it.

"Homework, Max?" Mr. King asked about ten minutes into detention.

"Not really. Just a story for the hell of it." I replied, not looking up at him.

"You write?"

"Yeah."

I continued writing as he and I talked.

"Can I read it?" he asked, sounding unsure of himself.

"I suppose, but I'm not getting up."

Mr. King got up and came over to me, taking the notebook from my hands and beginning to read.

I took my baseball cap off my head and covered my face with it so I didn't have to see his reaction.

I can't see people reading my writing because if I see a bad reaction I get self-conscious.

"Wow. You've got a lot of talent, Max. Why don't you try for that competition for young authors down at the community center this weekend?"

"Don't wanna."

"Max, not everybody has a natural endowment for writing. You've got it."

I tipped my hat up and looked at him.

Alright, now I can see what Nudge was talking about. Mr. King is pretty good-looking actually.

He had jet black hair that flowed down to the middle of his ears, and these really deep eyes. Now, I had pretty dark eyes being brown and all, but his were like, black. And he had really white teeth and a decent smile. Plus, Mr. King was really nice, actually. And for me, personality is what makes someone attractive.

"Maybe I'll go." I sighed, giving in.

"Good." Mr. King smiled, dropping my notebook back onto my desk.

* * *

><p>Later on, after detention was over, and I was back at my house, my dad decided it would be a good time to tell me I was gaining another member of family. A step-mother. Marian Janssen. The woman is freaking psychotic. She will never be like my mom.<p>

I sighed, thinking of my mom as I listened to music in my room, doing my Civics homework.

"Max! Get down here!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

I groaned and placed my pencil on my desk before running downstairs.

"What?" I asked, harshly, as I entered the kitchen where my dad, Marian, and my brother, Ari, were.

"Marian wants to ask you something." Dad told me.

"And does Marian want you to ask for her, as it seems she's letting you speak for her now."

"Max, please. I'm not asking for you to love me. I know you miss your mom, but I love your dad more than anything. Please believe that. And you and Ari are the best step-children I could ask for." Marian said, putting on her innocent act.

"Bullshit. You don't care about me or Ari. We're nothing to you. You just want money. And since Dad's about ten to fifteen years older than you, looks like you'll get it soon enough."

"Maximum! That was appalling!" Dad screamed.

"That was true!"

Dad stormed off, taking Marian by the hand and towing her into their room, leaving me with Ari.

"Geeze, Max, seems like you've got more balls than I do." Ari laughed, biting down on an apple he had in his hand.

"Well, somebody's gotta have 'em."

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! So, if you read "Hands Where I Can See Them", one of my other fanfictions, this will be redundant to you, but I've started to write for FictionPress, and it would mean the world to me if you went ahead and checked out what I've already posted on there.<p>

You don't have to, but it would mean a lot. And if you do, please review with your thoughts!

My username on FictionPress is: **The Girl With The Silly Smile **

My profile for that is linked on my profile here on Fanfiction, and if you think you'd be interested in seeing a horror/romantic story, please go and read it.

Like I said, you don't have to, but it would really mean a lot.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.

xoxo,

K.J


	4. When You Kiss An English Teacher

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this." I groaned, walking into the community center for the Young Author competition.<p>

"I can. Max, you've got more talent for writing than anyone I know... And I know quite a bit of people." Nudge smiled, pushing me forward and present.

I sighed and kept walking, taking a seat in a row of chairs that had been set up to accommodate everyone who was supposed to show up.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd show." I heard a familiar voice laugh from behind me.

I turned around in my seat and glared.

"Mr. King? What are you doing here?"

"Judging."

My eyes widened and I almost dropped my folder with my writing samples in it.

"You're judging?" I almost screamed.

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my folder.

"You've already got my vote, Max. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I nodded, giving him a goofy half smile and turning my attention to the fat, squat guy who was now talking on stage.

"... And a good luck to all of our participants!"

Claps erupted from behind me, so I decided I should probably clap for Old What'sHisName too.

I clapped and watched as various people from the same row I was in began to step on stage and begin to read one thing from their folders of writing samples.

Soon enough, it was my turn.

I focused only on Mr. King's urging eyes as I read. Seeing someone I knew made it easier for me to read through my entire story I wrote without puking. Which, if when I paused mid-story, Mr. King hadn't smiled and practically forced me to keep reading with his eyes I probably would have.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I had finished reading, and all of the readers were done.

"You did fine, Max." Mr. King whispered in my ear as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Thanks, but I don't think I did." I laughed, turning my head slightly to him, inhaling the scent of his cologne... Which smelled really good, might I add.

"You did. Trust me."

I nodded and turned away from him, listening to Old What'sHisName announce third, second and first place for their writing.

I wasn't one of them.

I didn't even place.

Even though I didn't place, I wasn't upset. I was still happy I went. I was happy I got the hell out of my house. Or rather, just away from Marian and Dad.

Unfortunately, though, I have to thank Mr. King for that. . Note the sarcasam.

Somehow, I managed to get away from Nudge long enough to sneak away to the community center's bathrooms and start to freak the hell out.

Not because I didn't place. Not because I wasted a day at a function I didn't place at. But because my dad really is so blind that he doesn't see that Marian really is a bitch who doesn't care about him or Ari and I.

I decided that once I was completely done freaking out I should probably get home.

Except, as I was walking out of the bathroom, I accidentally bumped into someone. And guess who that person just had to be? Mr. King! Woo-hoo! Haha... No.

Well, I guess it's good to be able to thank him now instead of Monday during class.

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. King!" I apologized instantly.

"Max! It's okay. Don't apologize." he laughed, stepping back so he could more clearly see me.

"Hey, Mr. King?" I asked, looking up at him. "I wanted to thank you... For making me do this. I never would have if you hadn't brought it up."

"No problem, Max. It's my job to get my students to do things that could better improve or help them in their English works. By the way, you got extra credit for coming tonight. So did Nudge."

"Really? Thanks Mr. King!"

"Max, in the beginning of this week, I thought you were going to be a hard student to deal with, but you're really a lot different than my first impression told me."

"I'm assuming that's a compliment, so thank you. You still get under my skin a little, but you really helped me get through that reading."

"Well, that's another reason I came. To help in case someone needed it, and also to judge."

"Well, thank you. You're quickly becoming my favorite teacher."

He and I stood and stared at each other for endless seconds before I got the overwhelming urge to do something I'd never thought of before... Kissing a teacher.

Yes, I wanted to kiss my English teacher... And I did.

Of course he was stunned, but he didn't push me away.

He actually kissed me back.

I gripped onto his hair tightly, actually enjoying kissing my English teacher, while his hands held my sides.

Once we finally pulled back, it didn't take me long to kiss him again.

_That _time however, he did push me back.

"W-what just happened?" he stuttered, looking at me.

A teacher kissed a student, that's what happened.

"Hold on, don't step back." I mumbled, stepping forward and kissing him once more.

It was like Mr. King had some weird bipolarness going on. For a few seconds he kissed me back, but then he pushed away from me.

"Max, if anyone had been around and and saw us kissing like that, I'd be arrested. I'd be arrested and you'd be suspended from school."

"Nobody's around. Nobody saw."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Makes it enjoyable though."

"Yeah."

"Wait, what?"

"I said yeah."

So let me get this straight, I kissed my English teacher, and then he said he was enjoying it? Well, guess what, I was too.

I had to pause our conversation because my phone in my back pocket started to vibrate, telling me I got a text.

I flicked my phone open and read it.

It was a text from Nudge telling me to meet her out in the front of the community center.

I sent back a simple, 'okay', and looked back at Mr. King.

"Nudge wants me to meet her out front." was all I said.

Before he could reply, I quickly kissed him again.

He and I walked into a little out-cove where the bathroom doors were and continued where nobody could see.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, while his held my hips.

Well, in all truthfulness, I guess it could be construed as 'bad' to see a teacher with a student pressed up against a wall and his tongue rammed down her throat, but I really didn't care.

Once we both couldn't breathe and had to stop, I said a quick goodbye and booked down the hall toward the front of the community center.

When I met up with Nudge, the first words out of her mouth were, "Geeze, you look like you just ran a mile, are you okay?"

Or I just made out with our English teacher...

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated this for a while!<p>

Uhm. Well, guess what? I started ANOTHER FF.

I don't think I'm going to start to upload it for a while though. I really can't manage too many fanfictions at a time. Right now I'm working on "Hands Where I Can See Them", "Young Girl", "When Enemies Collide", and the new one. It's hard for me to keep up so many. Maybe once I finish "Hands Where I Can See Them" I'll start to upload it, but I don't know yet.

If you could, I'd appreciate it if you could review and tell me not only what you thought of this chapter, but also what you think about when I should upload the new FF.

Hope you enjoyed!

xoxo,

K.J


	5. The Concert

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>Walking into Mr. King's classroom on Monday was the most torturous thing I've ever endured.<p>

But I guess that's what you get when you make out with a teacher.

Mr. King wouldn't even look at me. Not that I blamed him much.

His entire lesson went by in what felt like five minutes because he wouldn't look at me.

He kept biting his lip and looking at his feet when he wasn't looking at the class- minus me.

His lip biting reminded me of when I was kissing those lips only a day and a half ago.

I know that, that shouldn't have happened, but there's something about doing something 'bad' that makes it so exciting. And I'd do it again if I was given the opportunity.

Mr. King was a great kisser and kissing him made me feel amazing. Like, the fact that there could be consequences for it if we were to kiss again made me want to tempt fate and kiss him again.

"Max. Max. Class is over." Mr. King's voice drifted into my thoughts.

I snapped out of my thoughts about kissing him more and stood up, noticing that there were no students left in this classroom besides me.

"You seemed distracted during class, is everything okay, Max?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his desk, watching as I bent down to get my backpack off the floor.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind." I replied, standing in front of him.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing you don't already know about."

"Oh, so that's what you were thinking about. Max, you can't let what happened interfere with your education."

I looked around me to make sure nobody was around or could be listening before I whispered, "I kissed my teacher, of course I'm gonna be thinking about it."

"And you don't think I'm worried about someone finding out I made out with a student? Of course I am, but I can't let it screw with my job." he whispered back.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to be talking about this in school where anybody could walk in and hear."

"Probably not. But there's nowhere else we can talk. Even though we do desperately need to talk about that."

"I agree. But we shouldn't in school."

"No, but there's nowhere else we could talk about this. If I'm seen outside of school with a student I could get fired and arrested." Mr. King sighed.

"Then we just won't be seen. We can find somewhere to go where we won't be anywhere in sight of other people."

"Like where? Everywhere in the world has people. Except for like, houses and stuff like that."

"Well, then I don't know what to do."

"What about that concert downtown tonight? It could look like pure coincidence that we met up and started talking."

I nodded and glanced at the clock above the classroom door to see how much more time I had before my next class.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight. Bye, Mr. King."

I turned around and ran out of class and to my next class, actually excited about going to see Mr. King tonight.

* * *

><p>"Dad! I'm going to the concert downtown tonight!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to my room.<p>

As I was rummaging through my closet for something to wear, my dad came into my room.

"What'd you say, Max? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"There's a concert downtown tonight, and I'm going."

"Okay, what time will you be home?"

"I dunno."

I finally decided to wear a gray Hollister hoodie, black skinny jeans, and gray boots.

"Okay. Do you need Marian to drive you or do you want to take the car?"

"I'll take Ari's car. Marian's is a stick shift, I can't drive stick."

"Alright."

Dad left so I could change into the clothes I was planning on wearing.

I changed quickly and went over to my "vanity" type area and quickly pulled my hair into a side-braid and touched up my eyeliner. That was the only thing that needed touching up from my makeup.

I took one last look in the mirror and headed out to the concert.

It was now about seven o'clock p.m.

I hadn't gotten home until about six because I play on the school's field hockey team and we had practice.

Mr. King and I had agreed to meet up at quarter after seven by a small kiosk at the place where the concert was being held.

And once I arrived, he was there waiting for me.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, telling me to follow him. I did, but not super closely, so it didn't look like I was following him.

The concert was being held by a beach, so there were all of those changing room things that you can use to change into your swim suit. But on that particular day, one was used so a teacher and a student could talk about a big problem.

Thankfully, Mr. King had found a changing room with a double entrance, so he could go in one side and I could go in another so it wouldn't look like we were going in together.

Once we were both inside and the doors were closed and locked, I sat down on a little bench inside and waited for one of us to begin talking.

I curled my knees up against my chest and made room on the bench for Mr. King to sit down.

He sat down next to me and sighed.

"Max, one of us needs to start talking or I'm gonna freak." Mr. King said, trying to speak over the blaring music.

"Well, we do have a lot to talk about..."

"True. Max, we kissed. I'm your teacher, and you're my student. That's a problem in itself. I haven't been able to stop thinking about how we kissed since it happened."

"Neither have I. And not just because you're my teacher."

"Right. Not just because you're my student."

"Mr. King, I don't want to just forget about that. I know both you and I could get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out about the kiss, but I don't want to forget it. I don't want to pretend it never happened."

"Neither do I."

I smiled slightly and looked over at him.

"So what do you want to do about it?" he asked.

He looked back at me and smiled a half-smile.

As soon as our eyes met, we both began to lean in for another kiss.

A few seconds passed before he pulled away, whispering, "So not only have I kissed a student, but I've done it more than once. And I really want to again..."

My hands cupped his neck, bringing him back to me, as my lips touched his again.

This time, it got a little- okay, a lot- more heated than it had been before.

Like, one of my hands were on his chest, the other was curled tightly into his hair. One of his hands was on the back of my head while his other arm was curled around my waist.

I never wanted this to end.

Unfortunately, my luck just had to bullshit me out of a good time, because my phone started to vibrate.

I sighed and pulled away from Mr. King, pulling my phone out of my back pocket.

How in the hell is it that Nudge always seems to text me when I'm making out with our English teacher?

I sat back and flipped my phone open.

She wanted to tell me that she was going to go wait for me by a little coffee kiosk by the stage.

I sent back a text telling her I'd be there in a few minutes and looked back up at Mr. King.

"I gotta go meet Nudge again." I frowned, leaning in to kiss him again.

He kissed me back, holding tightly onto my hips.

"Max, we never decided what we were going to do about this..." Mr. King whispered against my lips between kisses.

"What do you think we should do about it?" I asked, grabbing tightly onto his hair and stealing another kiss.

"Max, this is going to sound bad and perverted in so many ways, but I _really_ like kissing you... A lot."

I smiled and kissed him again.

"I like kissing you too, Mr. King. But like you said, we could get in a lot of trouble."

"Not if nobody knows."

"Yeah, if nobody knows," I kissed him again before realizing I still had to go meet Nudge. "I gotta go. See you in class tomorrow."

I kissed him one last time before leaving the changing room from the back door and running to find Nudge.

"Hey! Nudge!" I yelled, coming up behind her.

"Hey, Max. Wait, are you wearing lipstick?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why?"

"Your lips look unnaturally rosy. You sure you're not wearing lipstick?"

"I'm sure." I replied, worried she'd figure my dirty little secret out.

She completely averted her gift of talking away from me and randomly burst out with, "OhmyGod! Is that Mr. King? Don't you have to actually like music to go to a concert? I mean, he's hot an all, but he doesn't look like one who'd be into music."

"Ya'know, I just realized what you meant by him being hot. I mean, he's not bad looking at all."

"Right?"

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! So I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but I've started ANOTHER fanfiction. Different from the last time I announced one. This time, however, it isn't for Maximum Ride, it's for Harry Potter. I was thinking of uploading it sometime very soon because I want feedback. I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to leave it as a oneshot, as it is now, or write more of it. That's where I would like you guys to give me your opinion. If you don't think it's worth writing more, don't feel like you need to say you like it. I'm not even sure I think it's good enough. But my friend in real life who reads all my chapters before they're uploaded to proof-read said I should upload it anyway and see what YOU think because I'm always saying I'm not a good writer.<p>

Anywho! With all that aside, please review and thank you so much for reading!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will please give me some feedback about the HP story. (Whether or not you think I should upload it)

xoxo,

K.J


	6. Edgar Allan Poe

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Can anyone tell me which of Edgar Allan Poe's stories is their favorite?" Mr. King- or Fang as he preferred I call him when we're not in school- asked as he walked into class a little more than a week after the concert.<p>

I couldn't get the way he kissed me out of my head.

Man, it felt amazing.

And the way he held me... Protectively, but yet still aggressive.

Fang and I had kissed once more since then, and it was actually back at the community center.

I was there to check on times for a function my dad and Marian were supposed to go to, and Fang was assistant teaching a class on writing essays for some of the community college's students.

Once he saw me, he waited a few minutes then politely excused himself and met me in that very same hallway we'd kissed in the first time.

Except this time, we'd known we were going to kiss, so we decided to take it into a nearby storage closet.

He and I kissed in the storage closet for what felt like forever until he decided he needed to go back to his class.

Anyway, four people's hands shot in the air to answer Fang's question.

"Nudge?" Fang asked, calling on her.

"I like 'The Raven'." she smiled, answering.

"And why?"

"It's one of those stories that I could listen to over and over again and not get bored of, even though I hate to read or listen to people read to me."

"Well, that's a good thing. Anyone else?"

Again, more hands shot up, including mine.

"Max?"

"The 'Tell-Tale Heart' is my favorite."

"And why?"

"Because it's dark and eerie, but still has a great plot line. Even though I think Edgar Allan Poe was possibly one of the most f'd up people ever."

"Wow, Max." Nudge laughed, whispering under her breath.

"Well, remember, Nudge, that's an opinion. Even though I agree with it. Poe did seem like he was a little screwy."

I smiled, triumphantly. My boyfriendish-type-person-thing agreed with me!

Yes, Fang and I had decided to classify ourselves as just that. Boyfriend/girlfriendish-type-person-things. Not complicated at all.

Ahh! He made me just want to run up to the front of the classroom and kiss him like there's no tomorrow... Even though that would be _really _bad.

Honestly, I don't remember much more of that class period. What I do remember is afterward when I got up to talk to Fang once everyone else had left class.

"We need to talk again." I mumbled in the most monotone voice I'd ever heard.

"I agree. But where? I don't think there's any more town functions going on any time soon..."

"I don't know. That's what I wanted to ask you. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I don't know how comfortable you'd be with it, but you could always come over to my apartment? It'd be fine with me. I mean, I'd have to tell my roommate about us then, though. But that's only if you'd be comfortable with it."

"That'd be great actually. I'd probably have to tell somebody who could cover for me if my dad asks where I'm going. Nudge, maybe. She already thinks you're drop dead gorgeous, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind covering for me."

"Then it's set. Saturday?"

I nodded.

Fang turned toward his desk and scrawled his address out on a little piece of paper.

"Alright, well, I gotta get to class, so..."

"Of course. See you tomorrow in class."

I turned around, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and meeting Nudge by my locker.

Her and I talked about nothing special as we walked to our next classes.

I couldn't figure out exactly how I was going to ask her to cover for me.

I know Nudge is my best friend, but she is known to react badly to things. And when I tell her I'm "dating" our English teacher, she's gonna freak.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! Thanks for reading!<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

xoxo,

K.J


	7. Nudge And Iggy

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm staying at Nudge's all weekend." I told my dad as I leaned against the doorway of our kitchen on Friday afternoon.<p>

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you."

I nodded and headed upstairs to pack a bag to go to Nudge's.

I'd talked to her in school and told her that I needed to stay at her house for the weekend because I couldn't deal with another day of Marian. Plus, I'd get to see my best friend.

Only problem is that I also need to ask her to cover for me when I went to Fang's.

Maybe she won't react too badly to me telling her. And maybe one day pigs will fly out my ass.

After packing my bag for Nudge's, I headed back downstairs, said a quick goodbye to Ari, who was too distracted by a video game he was completely absorbed in, and got into Ari's Jeep.

I chucked my bag into the passenger seat and started driving across town to Nudge's house.

She lived in a townhouse just outside of town with her mom and her mom's boyfriend.

I parked the car in their driveway and grabbed my bag before going up to the front door and knocking.

Nudge's mom, Naya, answered.

"Hey, Max. Nudge is upstairs in her room. You can go right up."

I nodded and smiled, going past her and upstairs to Nudge's small bedroom.

I knocked on the door and waited until she opened the door to go in.

I dropped my bag on the floor by her door and flopped down on her bed.

"Hey, Max." Nudge chirped, sitting down backwards on her desk chair, resting her arms on the back.

"Hey."

A few hours passed as Nudge and I talked about pretty much everything and anything before I decided to bring up my needing her to cover for me.

"Um, Nudge, can you do me a favor?" I asked, scratching my arm nervously.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have to go somewhere tomorrow, and I need you to cover for me if my dad calls."

"Where do you have to go?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the complicated part. Nudgey, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Nobody."

"Max, if you tell me something and ask me not to tell anyone, I won't."

I nodded and stayed silent for about a minute before finally pushing up the courage to tell her.

Well, kind of.

"I have to go meet someone."

"Are you gonna tell me who it is or do I have to guess?"

"It's F- Mr. King."

Her eyes widened.

A silence in which neither of us dared to look at each other followed.

"What, are you like, _dating _him or something?"

I could tell she was confused and freaked out, but she tried to keep calm... Tried, and failed.

"Well, no, not technically. But when we were at the community center for the Young Authors' competition, he and I kissed. And since then, we've kissed twice more. At the concert on the beach, and then again at the community center again."

Nudge ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Max, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, I'll just head home. I shouldn't have asked."

I got up off her bed and grabbed my bag from by her door and left her bedroom, going downstairs and leaving through the front door.

Just as I was about to start driving, Nudge came running out of her house.

"Max, don't leave. I don't want you to leave. I was just surprised. Please don't leave."

I pursed my lips and looked down at my key chain, completely averting my eyes from her.

"Nudge, you don't understand. He could get arrested if anyone found out. I'm taking a chance by even telling you. And he's doing the same with his roommate."

"I know, Max. I didn't mean to come off like I didn't want anything to do with it. I'll always be there for you, Max. I swear I won't tell anyone. Please don't leave."

I sighed.

She really didn't understand.

Hell, imagine having to go through it? Being attracted to your _teacher. _

I opened the car door and got out, taking my bag out and dropping it on the ground before wrapping her tightly in a hug.

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not."

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

"So you're going out with Ella tonight?" I asked my roommate, Iggy, as we stood in the kitchen, both with a drink in our hands.

"Yeah. But I'll be back in the morning."

Iggy was blonde with really light blue eyes. He was also freakishly pale and pretty much the size of my pinky finger.

I'd known him since the seventh grade and he's been my best friend ever since- hence why we have the apartment together. Well, that and on a teachers' salary I can't afford my own.

"Good. Actually, I have someone coming over tomorrow. I hope you don't mind."

"I'll only mind if it's that really annoying girl you brought over a few weeks ago. I swear, she had the brain capacity of a grape."

"No, it's not her. But it is a girl."

"Well, who is she?" he shrieked.

You see, I wasn't really one to bring girls to my apartment. Especially when Iggy's home. I just think it would be awkward. But he has no problem with bringing his fiancee here. But that's different.

"Uh, well. That's the part that's kind of difficult."

"What do you mean? Girls aren't _that _difficult... Actually. Scratch that. Yes they are."

"It's not her that's difficult. It's the situation."

Iggy cocked his head to the side, questioning.

"She's one of my students..." I whispered.

He was silent for a few seconds.

I didn't blame him.

I mean, I just told him that one of my students is coming over tomorrow. That would freak _me _out.

"Are you _trying _to get yourself arrested?"

"Of course not! I didn't ask to start liking a student."

"This is going to sound perverted, but is she pretty?"

I shy smile spread across my face.

"In the non-typical kind of way. But to directly answer your question, yes she is."

"I really can't stop you from seeing her. But you really need to be careful. I don't want to see my best friend in jail."

"I know. I told her that. I told her we could both get in huge trouble if anyone found out. But there's just something about her..."

"Well, I gotta ask you, how far has this little thing gone?"

"We've kissed. More than once."

"Dude! You've been her teacher for, what, three weeks? Four weeks?"

"Four weeks."

"Well, my friend, like I said, I can't stop you. But all I ask is that you be careful. 'Cause I sure as shit don't make enough money to bail your sorry ass outta jail. Not that I would. Ella's gone fuckin' nuts with wedding plans and if she finds out I had to bail you out of jail, thus spending money that we _don't _have on you instead of the wedding, she'd kill me. So if you want me to be alive for the next few years, don't get arrested because of a seventeen year old girl."

Oh, so he just cares because his fiancee will kill him if he has to bail me out of jail. Well, I guess it's better than not caring at all.

* * *

><p>Is it just me or do you love what Iggy says in the chapter too?<p>

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!

xoxo,

K.J


	8. Decisions

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you must be Max. I'm Iggy, Fang's roommate." a tall, blonde man smiled as he opened the door to Fang's apartment.<p>

"Uh, yeah. I'm Max." I gulped, balling my hand into a fist, then releasing it, repeating that over and over again.

"Ig! Is that Max?" I heard Fang call from a room behind Iggy.

"Yeah!" Iggy yelled back.

About thirty seconds later, Fang came out of what seemed to be a bathroom, zipping up his jeans with one hand and pulling a shirt down over his... abdomen with the other, his hair dripping wet and plastered to his cheeks.

"Well, don't make her stand in the hallway, come on in, Max." Fang smiled, edging Iggy to let me in.

Iggy stepped aside and I walked into their apartment.

The three of us stood awkwardly in the middle of the apartment before Iggy blurted out with, "I'm gonna go call Ella! She's out with her cousin today dress shopping, so I wanna see how it's going. Nice meeting you, Max." before running off into one of the three doors behind Fang and slamming the door.

"Subtle." Fang laughed, his eyes darting toward Iggy's door.

"Quite." I laughed in return.

"If he said anything to you before I came out, I'm sorry. Just ignore him, I do most of the time."

I smiled, letting another laugh escape my lips.

"He didn't. He seems nice."

"Yeah, when you don't know him."

Again, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Fang asked, shyly.

Obviously we were both shy. I was his student, and he was my teacher, there was no getting around that fact.

"Uh. Sure. Whatever's fine."

"Water?"

"Sure."

Fang went into the kitchen and poured me a glass of water.

"Here. You can come sit down. We can talk over here." Fang mumbled, sliding my water across the island in his kitchen.

I nodded and walked over to the kitchen, taking a seat in one of the stools by the island.

"Okay, so, it's October. You've been my student for almost five weeks, and we've managed to kiss three times. Never in my six years of teaching have I had something like this happen." Fang laughed slightly.

"Yeah... I've never been attracted to a teacher before. Probably because I've only ever had female or older teachers, but still."

"Max, I know we haven't technically defined our... whatever it is that we are, but if this continues, it's not going to be easy."

"Do you not think it could work?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Fang said he likes me, that we could try and be 'in a relationship'. Now he's saying it won't be easy. Well, no kidding. He's my _teacher_.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that you're seventeen, Max. I know this is going to sound creepy, but you're a very pretty girl. You're pretty and funny and smart and so much more. And I'm sure you'd be much happier if you could actually go out on dates and meet people in school-"

"I don't want to though. I don't care if you can't take me to the movies or anything like that. I'm not so high maintenance like that. I don't think it's necessary to go out with your boyfriend a billion times a month. All I want is someone that I can be completely myself around and who will care about me without conditions. Sorry if I sound like I'm dumping my life on you, but that's the only way I can think of to explain it."

"I just don't want you to waste your last year of high school. Your senior year is supposed to be fun and memorable. Even though I don't remember mine. But that's because I was drunk off my ass half the time. Don't do that. Come to school after drinking once, and I will give you detention for a month, I promise you that. And God forbid whatever we have doesn't work out, I don't want you to have to remember your senior year as the year you spent dating your teacher that ended up not working out. I don't want that to be the only thing you remember from your senior year."

"Fang, I just want to be happy. I'm happy sitting here with you. I haven't been 'happy' since my mom was alive. And I sure as hell ain't gonna be happy when my dad's girlfriend changes her last name. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I know what makes me happy."

"Well, I'm glad I make you happy, Max."

I smiled and stared down at my untouched glass of water.

"Fang, when I turn eighteen, us being together won't be illegal anymore. I'll be a legal adult and you won't be my teacher anymore since my birthday is June twentieth."

"I know I'm contradicting myself right now, but I don't want to wait until June to be able to be 'in a relationship' with you. That's eight months away."

"Then nobody has to know about it." was all I said back as I got up from the stool I'd been sitting in and walked around to come face to face with him.

"Two people already know. Nudge and Iggy."

"I know. But nobody else has to."

I stood up on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to Fang's.

I know kissing my teacher should probably make me cringe and freak out, but it really isn't bothersome.

"You know, I think English is my new favorite subject." I laughed, pushing some of my multicolored hair behind my ear.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Nudge shrieked when I walked in her bedroom door after leaving Fang's.<p>

Nudge's mom really didn't care if I just walked in their house as long as I told her it was me.

All I really had to say was, "Naya, it's Max!" and she wouldn't care.

"It went great!" I smiled, dropping down onto Nudge's floor.

"Did you guys decide on anything?"

"We're going to see if we could work out. It's not gonna be easy, but I think we can manage."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks. Anyway, it's like, four o'clock, whatcha wanna do?"

"How 'bout we go to the mall or something?"

I groaned.

Nudge was always trying to get me to be more 'girly'. Well, excuse me for growing up wrestling and playing sports with my brother.

"Fine." I muttered, shrugging my jacket onto my shoulders and grabbing my car keys from my bag.

Nudge didn't have her own car because her mom couldn't afford it, so I had to drive.

It took us about twenty minutes and half of a Quiet Riot CD until we got there.

I swear, I don't think I've ever seen someone so excited in my entire life.

To go to the mall, no less.

I hate the mall. Always have.

* * *

><p>After being dragged through every store in the mall, besides the mens' shoe store, Nudge and I decided to go to the food center and get lunch.<p>

"Max, I know you're being really careful with your...relationship but I just don't want you to get hurt." Nudge said as she took a piece of pizza and paid for it.

"I promise I'll be careful. I honestly don't think he'd hurt me, but I'll still be careful. Promise."

"Good. I don't want to see you hurt."

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter kinda sucked. But I hope you enjoyed anyway! (:<p>

xoxo,

K.J


	9. Max's Knight In Shining Armor

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Max<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so your essays on the novel you were all supposed to read over the past few weeks is due today. In alphabetical order, all of you can come up and put it on my desk along with the novel so I can give them back to the library," Fang said as he walked into the classroom with his usual coffee in hand. "As for the rest of the day, you're going to be watching a video on classic authors that all of you should know. I know it's boring, trust me, this video has been around since I was in high school, but it's part of the curriculum and I can't change it. Just be happy you don't have to write today."<p>

Fang opened his binder with the attendance sheets before glancing around the room to see who was absent and who was here.

"Are Gazzy and Angel the only two absent?" Fang asked, not really to anyone in particular.

"Lissa is too." Nudge replied, all too happily before looking at me and smiling.

Lissa wasn't exactly our favorite person in the world. She tormented Nudge and I when we were in seventh grade and ever since. She makes me want to push her off a cliff whenever I see her.

Nudge reached across the isle and high-fived me before it was her turn to bring her essay to Fang.

I zoned out a little while J.J tried to bullshit her way into getting a few extra days to finish her paper. Fang wasn't having it. He told her that if she didn't have it by tomorrow, he'd give her detention for a week so she had no choice but to finish it.

After Dane, it was my turn to bring my paper and book up to Fang's desk.

I dropped my paper on his desk and smiled down at him.

A smile that, to my classmates, it looked only as though I was being respectful. But to me and him, we knew it meant so much more.

I also placed my book in a box on his desk before retreating back to my desk and kicking my feet up on my desk.

By this point, Fang didn't even care that I did it. And not just because he was my boyfriend. He didn't care because he knew I'd do it anyway, regardless of what he was going to say.

The video we had to watch was basically about classic authors and books like Charles Dickens and Wuthering Heights.

Before he turned the video on, Fang turned to the class and said, "Honestly, guys, if you want to read or do work from another class, I don't care. Go ahead. As long as you don't fall asleep, I'm fine with it."

The video turned on, but I didn't pay attention.

I pulled my notebook with band names on it and began writing a new story.

The main plot of it was a boy who got taken into foster care after being arrested for drug possession. At first, he hates his foster mom and everyone else in his new town for that matter, but after a while, he realizes it's not that bad because of his next door neighbor, who he eventually falls in love with. **(Which is the plot of my FictionPress story! Link on my profile!)**

I got so engulfed in the story that I didn't notice when the school bell signaling the end of class rang.

"Max! Max!" Nudge yelped in my ear, snapping me out of my Writing Mode.

"Sorry, Nudge. I was distracted. Let's get going." I apologized, grabbing my backpack and jumping over the back of my chair before running out of class with Nudge trailing behind me.

I quickly opened my locker and changed my books out before going to my next class.

"Late again, Ms. Ride?" my Bio teacher, Ms. Donnelly, asked when I walked in the door.

"Sorry, Ms. Donnelly, I couldn't get my locker open."

No reply.

That was Ms. Donnelly's way of telling me to sit down and not bother her again for the rest of class. Oh, and it meant I was getting detention.

Greeeeaaaaat.

For the rest of Bio class, I tried to get back on Ms. Donnelly's good side by answering questions she asked and offering to help people who've been absent for the week. But getting back on Ms. Donnelly's good side after pissing her off was about as easy as avoiding a shark after slicing your leg on a coral reef.

* * *

><p>After Bio, I headed to my Civics class, which Nudge and Tess were in. Now, Tess wasn't my 'best friend' but she was a good friend of mine.<p>

For this class, I was actually early! Yay!

However, Nudge and Tess were both there early.

"Max, you're still coming to practice today, right?" my Civics teacher asked when I walked into class.

My Civics teacher was also consequently my field hockey coach, so she always asked if I was going to be at practice... Every day.

"Of course, Ms. Berch." I replied, smiling and taking my seat next to Nudge and Tess.

Civics was pretty much my least favorite class.

Obviously, English was my favorite class, for blatantly evident reasons.

But I had good reason for Civics being my least favorite class. My teacher was Sam Berch's aunt. And Sam Berch was Tess' boyfriend for about six months before he cheated on her with Lissa Alvord. Yet another reason not to like her.

Sam and I were civil with each other because of his aunt being my teacher and coach, but I wouldn't go as far as to say he and I were friends.

Plus, Sam was always at practice, so I had no choice but to be nice to him.

* * *

><p>Once Civics class was dismissed, I headed off to my locker to pack up my things and get my field hockey uniform before heading off to the girls' locker room to change.<p>

Unfortunately for me, Sam was already waiting outside the locker room for his aunt.

"Come early to see me, Maxi?" he taunted, knowing how much I despised him.

"You wish." I replied, trying to push past him and ignore his cockiness.

"C'mon, you know you like me."

"Not even a little."

Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me up against him.

"Just because Tess and I didn't work out doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. C'mon, Max, nobody's even here yet. Nobody'll know if anything happens."

I tried fighting his grasp, but wasn't strong enough. After all, he was on the wrestling team. He was trained to not let anyone get away from him.

"And nothing will. Now let me go." I ordered, slapping his chest, in a desperate attempt to make him let me go.

He moved his arms so they locked like steel bars around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

"Sam, let me go!" I yelled, trying to draw as much attention to us as possible.

Without a second thought, Sam crushed his lips to mine, still not moving his arms from around me.

That only made me try harder to push him away from me.

After about fifteen seconds of punching and hitting Sam's chest, I heard someone- male- yell, "Let her go, Berch!" and two strong hands pull us apart.

"Fuck you, Sam! I hate you!" I screamed, balling my hand into a fist and raising it behind my ear.

Before punching Sam, I realized I hadn't even seen the face of my savior. I honestly, hadn't even really paid much attention to the voice, either. But I knew I knew it from somewhere.

I didn't look either, I just reveled in the sensation I felt when my fist connected with Sam's cheek.

"Fuck you, Max Ride. Go fall of a bridge." Sam groaned, holding his jaw before turning like he was about to walk away from me and Mr. Unknown.

"Mr. King? What are you doing here?" I heard Coach Berch ask before she saw Sam. "Oh! Sam! What happened to you?"

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! So, if you've been reading my stories for a while, you'll know I had two stories named, "Boy Meets Girl" and "A Blast From the Past". Well, the reason I'm bringing these up is because I was thinking I might want to rewrite them and reupload them. If you were a fan of either of those stories, please leave a review telling me what you think of me rewriting those!<p>

My writing has improved so much since I wrote those and I honestly think those would be much better if I could rewrite them. I probably wouldn't start to upload them for quite a while. Until after "Hands Where I Can See Them" is over and maybe I could finish another fanfic. I don't know yet, so nothing is 'finalized'.

"Hands Where I Can See Them" is very close to being done with, so I don't know when exactly I'd start to upload the revised "Boy Meets Girl" and "A Blast From the Past". I'll have to figure that out sometime... Provided you guys would want to see those stories rewritten!

The only reason I'm thinking of rewriting those is because they were pretty popular before "Hands Where I Can See Them" came along.

So, please, PLEASE, let me know what you think!

And as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!

I love you all!

xoxo,

K.J


	10. Phone Calls

_**Young Girl**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Fang<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard screaming. I came to find out what was wrong. And when I saw Max struggling against Sam, I pulled them apart." I answered Coach Berch's question.<p>

Max had already run off out of the room, leaving her stuff behind while I talked with Coach Berch and Sam.

"And what happened to my nephew, Mr. King?" Coach asked, not looking at Sam.

"Max punched him once she got away from him. He was kissing her- and by the looks of what I saw, she didn't want to be kissed." I replied, letting every bit of venom I had seep into my words.

Seeing Max kissing Sam really did hurt me. I could tell she didn't want nor like him kissing her, but it still hurt. Seeing your girlfriend kiss someone else, against her will or not, still stung.

"Thank you, Mr. King. Could you take Max's stuff to her, wherever she may be? I'm going to tell the girls that practice is canceled for today," Coach Berch said to me before turning to look at Sam. "And you, Sam, I'm calling your mother and letting her deal with you. I can't believe you'd pull something like this. With one of my best athletes no less!"

Coach Berch grabbed Sam by his ear and dragged him in the general direction of the main office.

_Good luck, Kid._, I thought before grabbing Max's field hockey bag and her backpack from the floor and slinging them over my shoulder.

Max's backpack was a black leather and canvas rucksack looking bag and her field hockey bag was a black and purple drawstring bag with the school's logo on the front.

Though I didn't know exactly where she ran to, I had a pretty good idea. That being said, I headed upstairs to classroom 254. Otherwise known as Mr. King's English 12 classroom.

As I got closer to room 254, I heard the sounds of someone crying coming from that general area.

I quickly picked up the pace and almost broke the door handle with how roughly I opened the door.

When I saw Max sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room with her head in her hands and her entire body shaking as the sobs ripped through her, I wished there was more I could do to help her.

"Max?" I asked, wondering if she'd heard me come in.

No reply.

I looked back over my shoulder to see if anyone was coming before going over to her and kneeling down, placing her bags on the other side of her.

"Max?" I asked again, placing my hand on her knee.

That made her look up from her hands and into my eyes.

"Fang I- I'm s-so sor-ry. I cou-ldnt-t get-t hi-im away fro-om me-e." she finished on a hiccup, wiping beneath her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Max. I could tell by the way you were punching him and the extensive profanity after I pulled you apart that you didn't want to be ki-issing him." I assured her, tripping over the word 'kissing'.

"I- I kept-t thi-inking about you-u when he ki-issed me. I tri-ied pushing-g hi-im away-y from-m me-e. I ju-ust wasn't-t strong-g enough."

"Max, you're a seventeen year old girl. I don't expect you to be able to break away from someone like Sam. He's a wrestler and knows how to hold someone to where they can't break away."

"Thanks, Fang. Well, Coach is probably looking for me, so I should probably go." Max said once she stopped crying.

"Practice is canceled. Coach Berch said she's going to cancel practice and pick it back up tomorrow," I began, helping her stand up and picking her bags up for her. "Go home, Max. Get some rest. You deserve it."

"Thanks again."

"I'd kiss you right now if I could, you know that, right?"

She nodded, smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Max took the bags from my hands and slung them over her shoulder.

"Call me tonight and let me know how you're feeling okay, Max?" I asked, looking down at her and smiling.

"Of course I will. I was going to call you anyway," she replied, laughing slightly. "Bye, Fang."

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling any better?" I asked Max while we were on the phone later that night.<p>

Iggy was kind of preoccupied with his fiancee's face glued to his on the living room couch, so he didn't really care about me talking to Max.

"A little. I mean, I still hate that Sam pulled something like that. In front of you, no less. But you know I didn't want to kiss him. I would never do that to you." she replied in a whisper.

"I know you wouldn't," I smiled to myself before glancing over at Iggy, and deciding to take this conversation to my room so he- or more so Ella- wouldn't hear me. "But to be honest, seeing him kissing you really stung me. I just couldn't believe it when I saw it."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"The thing with Sam. How did you know?"

"Well, I'd like to say it was like Boyfriend's Intuition, but really, I just heard you screaming. I was about to leave, but I heard you yelling, so I bolted toward the locker rooms, almost knocking like four teachers over in the process. But, that's their problem."

More than an hour of conversation followed that before Max started yawning. I decided it was probably time for her to hit the hay. After all, it was almost eleven thirty p.m. Yeah, that's still early yet, but with what she'd had happen today, she deserved to go to sleep.

Hell, even I went to sleep after that.

* * *

><p>Max<p>

Even though I'd just talked to Fang on the phone, I really still felt sick to my stomach.

Sam had never acted like that towards me... Ever. Don't get me wrong, he's always been an ass, but he _never _did something to that extreme.

I couldn't help it. I started to cry again, remembering what happened.

Usually, Max Ride doesn't cry... Ever. Not for anything. But this, I couldn't stop the tears.

The sobs broke through my chest as I dropped my head into my hands.

I assume Ari heard me crying, because about five minutes into my crying, he came in and sat next to me, rubbing my back in circles like he knew I loved. It calmed me down, even when I didn't want to be.

Ari knew about what happened at school, so he already knew why I was crying.

What he didn't know, however, was the talk with Fang I had.

"Maxi, please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry." Ari whispered as he rubbed my back.

I didn't stop. I didn't think I could, to be completely honest. I just turned into Ari's chest and continued crying, succeeding in soaking the front of his shirt.

"I'm so-orry, Ari-i. I-I got-t your-r shi-irt all we-et." I apologized, but didn't stop crying.

Gradually, I slowed down on the crying, but I still didn't want Ari to leave.

"Ari, will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

Ari nodded and snuggled under the covers with me.

"Thanks, Ari. Having you here means a lot."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter like I enjoyed writing it! (:<p>

xoxo,

K.J


End file.
